User blog:That horrible monkey/My necromorph ideas
I was thinking of some cool necromorph ideas and wondered if you like them. for now I'll start with my first one since I can't remember my other ideas. Just a thought I had. Do you have to be messed up in the head to think of these sorts of things? The Reaper It looks that a melted pile of human tissue on the floor at first, but, once Isaac gets close enough, It springs into a 7-foot tall killing machine. It's muscle tissue is completely exposed, and some bones are visible. It's most prominent features, though, are it's limbs, as they are at least 3 times as long as Isaac's. They are extremely flexible and can stretch to amazing lengths. You can see it's entire skull and it only has a few bits of flesh still clinging to it. It's main attack is to whip him with it's arms, but it has two grapple variants: It will grab onto Isaac's face and start twisting and turning his head. If Isaac wins, he will rip that part of it's arm off and back away a few steps. If It wins I will snap his neck again and again until his head tears off and goes into the creatures chest cavity. Number two is that he will grab onto his legs and start dragging him. If Isaac wins he kicks and dismemberes that arm. If he fails (this one is my favorite), Isaac is pulled halfway into the chest cavity, screaming and writhing in pain, attempting to escape. suddenly Isaac falls limp and drops his weapon. Then, to give an extra shock, Isaac springs upwards as a blade smashes threw the inside of his face mask, spewing blood all over the screen. It has the special ability to take limbs out of dead humans and necromorphs and utilise them. It does this by using thin, long strings of nerves hanging from it's back. Example: It has all of it's limbs, then, suddenly it lets out a raspy, but loud scream through it's mutilated vocal cords. the strings wrap around a corpse's arm and brings it into the chest cavity, which has the ribs torn open like a gaping maw. Then an extra arm with long claws juts out from it's side. Knight It is bigger than most necromorphs, in both width and stature. The catch is that it has a large and sharp lance made of bone tissue. On it's other arm it has a large shield made of a mutilated corpse with it's bones fused together in a circular mass. This shield-corpse hybrid is still concious and feels constant and excrutiating pain, screaming and bellowing in agony. It can block most weapons, but some damage the shhield more than others. The actual body is many bodies twisted and conformed into a body-like shape. It's face is actually two faces fused together.Death scenes: The creature with knock Isaac to the ground and attempt to crush him. If he wins, he will lift it high enough in the air and escape. If he fails, Isaac will give one final push, then one of his arms will break, exposing the bone. It will lift it's shield up and smash down on his body once. Then Isaac will rise groggily for a moment, only to be smashed again. Then It will stab him in the head as the final blow. This is the only death scene he has. The Serpent The serpent has no limbs, being a snakelike mass of muscle tissue with a spine and skull on top. It will swim in water or ambush Isaac while he's in a vent. It's attacks are either striking at him like a cobra, or whipping our protagonist with his tail. The first encounter will be while vent crawling. The game takes control of the camera to look down at a man getting eaten by one. Death scene 1: It will leap up at Isaac's facemask and start chewing. Should Isaac win, He takes it by the tail, slams it on the ground, and stomps on it's skull. If he fails, The creature wraps it's serpentine body around Isaac and squeezes, basicly IMPLODING him. Death scene 2 (only in water): It will grab Issac by the head with it's tail and drag him under. If Isaac wins he will sever the skull and spine-muscle mass and effectively dispatch it. If he fails It will slam his head on the ground once, knocking off his helmet. Then, mysteriously, It will let go and swim away. Isaac gets up and reaches for his helmet when BAM! It chomps brutally down on his face by leaping up. Death scene 3 (only in vents) : It will grab his foot and start dragging him to it's nest in the vents, and Isaac must shoot it to death before it gets there. If he fails he will be brought to a section of the vents covered in the corruption, and hundreds of smaller serpents come and devour him alive. Patient It looks like a slasher with no arms, due to a straight jacket locking it's arms in place. The corruption found a new way to use insane asylum patients. There face is split in half and has a disgusting glowing yellow liquid pouring from it. Their straightjacket is bulging and glowing yellow. Obviously, it is a kamikaze type necro, charging full speed at Isaac and exploding. It's faster than other exploding necros and travel in packs of three's and blow up running full speed. They make sick gurgling noises. Screamer A support necromorph, It's throat is exposed and inflamed from screaming. It makes a terrifying call, then groups of The pack, and the two baby types come running out (forget their names) It can attack with claws and stun Isaac with a scream. Death scene 1: It will grab Isaac and open it's dislocated jaw wider than Isaac's head. If Isaac wins, he punches it in the face, severing it's head. If he fails, It will bite down on his head and twist off his head. Soldier This necromorph was once in the army, so it's slightly more durable than a normal necro.It has a helmet still on as well, albeit heavily damaged. what used to be a right arm is now a mass of tissue wrapped around a Pulse Rifle. It's armor and rifle are heavy and cause it to move slowly and slouch quite a bit. At range, it slowly raises it's weapon and fires a burst of three rounds, then puts its arm back down for a bit. It's left arm has only three fingers: the thumb (yes I know it's not a finger.) and the index and pinky. It will slash at close range or hit Isaac with the rifle. Death scenes 1: If Isaac is at low health and gets slashed, The necro will grab Isaacs arm and hit him with the rifle, knocking his helmet off. Then the creature will procede to aim the rifle at Isaac's horrified face, and blow his head off. Death scene 2: It will tackle isaac and begin clawing him, if Isaac wins, the he pulls it's rifle arm off and kicks it off of him. If he loses, It will let out a deep bellow. The pulse rifles grenade launcher with glow brightly, and all the while Isaac is screaming," Shit. NO!" The grenade launcher will then fire at isaac, killing both of them. Category:Blog posts